An event, such as a news event, is a specific thing that has happened or will happen at a specific time and place. Many documents such as news articles may report the event over time. Retrospective Event Detection (RED) is a technique for discovery of previously unidentified events in historical news corpus. Although RED has been studied for many years, RED can be improved.